Te Vi
by NoSabiaQuePoner
Summary: 'Con Una Simple Mirada Lograste Dar Vuelta A Mi Mundo y Llenar Mi Corazón
1. Chapter 1

**Te vi**

**Capitulo I **

**"_Te vi, te ame"_**

Recuerdo el día en que mi padre nos anunciaba que su empresa lo habían trasladado a España ascendiéndolo a ejecutivo de la empresa de electrónica en la que trabajaba, según decía el saldo era jugoso, de unos 35 mil euros al mes, y con él nos llevo a nosotras a mi madre, mi hermanita latosa y a mí, recuerdo como llore esas despedidas por parte de mis amigos de toda la vida, ¿por qué debería dejar atrás toda una vida por algo que deseaba mi papa?, ¿si él era egoísta no lo podría ser yo?, así fue como a regañadientes me mudaron con ellos a Madrid, un nuevo lugar un nuevo continente gente nueva, todo nuevo para mí.

Pero esa historia es muy pasada, porque ya después de dos semanas de asentarnos en aquella enorme ciudad tan distinta a mi Córdoba natal, esos gallegos con sus formas tan rara de hablar, ¡coño! , pero valla que era muy sexy su tonada.

Después de esas dos semanas era raro que antes no me hayan enviado a la escuela lo antes posible, aunque para mí eso no sería una queja, me gusta estudiar, me gusta demasiado, soy adicta a los libros, no me gusta la palabra "Nerd" pero…

A diferencia de los demás adolescentes que conozco, pienso en mi futuro, en realidad más de lo que debería hacerlo, quisiera ser la presidenta de alguna empresa muy importante, sentirme poderosa, porque seguramente así se sienten la mayoría al alcanzar un puesto tan poco común.

Por eso los 350 días al año estudio, menos los días festivos claro, son mis minis vacaciones, después de la satisfacción de haber sacado notas altísimas.

Pero mi vida dio un giro de trescientos sesenta cuando la conocí.

En mi primer día de clases acompañada en el pasillo por mi madre y la vicerrectora, me perdí en sus ojos, ella que desplegaba tanta elegancia y glamur al caminar, detrás de ella como se dicen, el grupito de amigas, seguramente era una de las chicas populares pensé.

Alguien como ella jamás miraría a alguien como yo, siempre creí ser asexual, porque nadie me atraía, pero por primera vez, alguien había cambiado mi rumbo.

Creo que alguien con la belleza de ella movería hasta a un homosexual, es que es verdad, es hermosa, bellísima, no terminaría mas con esos adjetivos de elogios, de unos ojos penetrantes de color azules verdosos, que parecen estar molesto porque muestran una mueca, cabellos lacios y ondulados en las puntas, de un color castaño que bien merecen salir en cualquier propaganda de champú. Labios carnosos de color rojo, y una piel y muy blanca. Me quede embobada siguiendo su recorrido sin que ella se diese cuenta un poco de mi mirada.

Cuando llego a una esquina la saludo un chico apuesto, alto, de cuerpo atlético, de un color castaño oscuro de cabello, la saluda con un beso. El es…

Y claro Emily que pensabas… algo tan hermoso siempre tendrá miles de personas atrás, esperando siquiera llamar su atención, ¿sentí celos, envidia?... envidia, eso es lo que sentí. Qué suerte la suya.

Seguimos un poco mas recorriendo hasta que llegamos a la oficina de la vicerrectora Carmilla, si así se llamaba, la señora morocha y delgada que hacia firmar a mi madre los papeles de esa escuela privada.

- Acá, y otra acá, y Emily ya podre ingresar a estudiar sin problemas.-

- De acuerdo.- decía mi madre al tiempo que firmaba una gruesa hoja co papeles más.

Unos minutos después…

- Julio.- decía la vicerrectora dirigiéndose al profesor y llamándolo a la entrada del salón

- ¿Si Carmilla?- decía este, cerrando la puerta.

- Tenemos una nueva alumna, es de Argentina yo no podre presentarla, tengo una junta de profesores en otra institución.-

- Ok, lo hare yo no hay problema.

El ruido que se escuchaba fuera de ese salón aturdía, parece que se estaban matando ahí adentro.

- Bueno chicos, quiero presentarle a.- me observo el profesor.

- Emily.- dije con la cabeza gacha de vergüenza.

- Emily, es su nueva compañera y viene desde Argentina, así que espero que sean bueno con su nueva compañera.-

Todos me miraban, trataba de pasar rápido el pasillo tratando de no observar.

Cuando me encuentro en el piso, por la mala intención seguramente de una persona.

- Oups.- era una voz de mujer, levante la medara, y reconocía a una de las acompañante de la diosa del pasillo, ella me miraba, reflejando molestia por lo que había hecho su amiga, pero sin inmutar palabra alguna.

- Perdón, fue sin querer.-

Iba a recoger mis libros todos desparramados cuando siento el calor de unas manos rosarme la mano derecha.

- Yo te ayudo.- decía la diosa, que de cerca era más hermosa, haciendo todo lo posible por no salir corriendo de ahí bajo mi mirada y sigo recogiendo los libros

Me senté en el último lugar de una de esas largas filas, las aulas de las escuelas madrileñas son diferentes a las que conocía, muy bien diseñadas y sofisticada cabe reconocer también que además era privada, pero un país como España siempre estaría más avanzada que cualquier país sudamericano.

Pase toda la hora del señor Julio acurrucada a mi banco, aunque a veces cuando juntaba valor miraba de reojo a la diosa deseando que ella no me descubriese, el señor julio estaba dando un tema que ya lo sabía de memoria, por haberme paso el verano repasando los libros de biología, o mejor dicho leyendo tres libros gruesos de ellos.

Y el tiempo paso siendo días semanas, y yo seguía con esa postura, de ser la chica tímida que amaba secretamente a la más popular.

A veces me lamentaba por sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien que me dirigió solo una palabra en su vida y que para ella además no existía o solo era la nerd de la escuela.

Pero cada vez me animaba a mas… una vez me anime a mirarla directamente, y para mi sorpresa ella giro y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ese día pude notar serenidad en sus ojos, en los bellos ojos de mi bello amor, de mi tristeza mi agonía secreta… en los ojos de Elizabeth Stonem…

No pude soportar mucho así que inmediatamente baje la mirada, y vi de reojo una sonrisa triunfadora en ella.

Cuando termino la clase del profesor de Gramática, como siempre la ultima en el salón lerda. Me dispuse a guardar mis apuntes y útiles con rapidez en una bolso verde oscuro, cuando veo su mirada posarse sobre mí a la par que da pasos para alejarse del salón, un escalofrió recorrió todo mi ser.

Me dirigí hacia la cafetería como era de costumbre, tome una bandeja mientras la cocinera con el mal genio me observaba al tomar el sándwich y la gaseosa.

Mire hacia el gran salón, todos con sus grupos, y no había forma de pasar esos grupos, yo como siempre me dirigí a la parte de atrás en donde nunca había nadie. Sacando de mi mochila mi MP3, y sin ningún apetito saque mi libro, cuando estaba a punto de ponerme los auriculares, veo una figura posarse frente mío.

- ¿Quieres ir a sentarte con nosotros?- no lo podía creer, la diosa, Elizabeth me estaba hablando y no solo eso me invitaba. Tonta como siempre sin poder pensar embobada viendo esos ojos azules verdosos le dije.

- Si claro.-

- Estupendo.- su voz, que fina, que musical, si es hermosa otro conjunto para decir mama mía! Que bella!

Nos dirigimos a la mesa llena, esa mesa llena de atletas guapos y chicas muy hermosas y superficiales.

- ¿ Qué haces Effy?.- decía la misma chica delgada de pelo rubio y ojos pardos que se comporto muy mal conmigo mi primer día de clases.

- Emily se sienta con nosotros hoy.- dijo mi nombre, por dios, ha dicho mi nombre, y mejor aun sabe mi nombre.

- Eso ni en sueños pasara.- dijo la mas bajita que se sentaba alado de la rubia, era una morocha de ojos claros, muy hermosa.

- No les pregunte si quieren, yo así lo quiero.- dijo mi diosa con voz autoritaria.

- Pero aquí no hay lugar Effy.- decía el apuesto chico del pasillo.

- Y bueno que alguien se valla, como son tan simpáticos con la gente no tendrán problemas en hacerse a un lado no?-

- La mesa es para gente con clase, no cerebritos de alcantarilla

- Hey, no hay problema yo no tengo apetito igual.- dije al tiempo que agarraba la bandeja y me iba de allí casi con lagrimas, todos habían escuchado esa frase, y todos me miraron, solo quería salir corriendo y que me tragase la mismísima tierra. Tire la bandeja en la basura y corrí lo más lejos posibles, sin importarme nada, corrí y corrí.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba alejada de la escuela, no sabía ni como había llegado ahí, solo sabía que por nada de este mundo regresaría allí.

Una semana después:

Cuando volví a la escuela todo marchaba normal para mi, después de tres días de depresión desde ese incidente, volví y todo fue igual al igual que ahora nada había cambiado, ahora simplemente no puedo mirarla, se me hace tan difícil, como una rata asquerosa como yo puede soñar con un diosa angelical y ella tampoco había demostrado ningún interés por mí de nuevo.

Estábamos en la clase del profesor de historia. Me encantaba su clase era tan apasionado a la historia, aunque a veces exageraba mucho.

- Bueno chicos, esta semana habrá trabajo grupal y vale del 50 % de su nota final. Eh elegido a los equipos por sorteo.

Empezó a decir los nombres de los grupos de a dos, algunos se quejaban por la decisión del profesor.

- No, señorita Ortiz, le eh dicho que no puedo cambiar los grupos.- decía él a la rubia malévola.

- Bueno quien sigue, la señorita Emily Fitch con Elizabeth Stonem.- ¡que que que!, hacer trabajo con ella, implicaba estar cerca de ella, y estar cerca de ella implicaba que me podía morir de los nervios cada segundo.

No pude ni siquiera quejarme porque el profesor argumento que tenía que irse rápidamente a una junta de profesores.

- Pónganse en grupos y el trabajo es para el viernes de la semana que viene.

- Así que somos compañera.- decía Effy sentándose a mi lado.

- Eso parece.- solo atine a decir sin mirarla.

- Y que temas tomaremos.- decía ella clavando su mirada en mí.

- No sé, la que quieras.- dije poniéndome cada vez más tensa por la cercanía de su cuerpo.

- Qué te parece la 2ª guerra mundial, es más fácil, muy fácil en realidad.- decía con su sonrisa.

- Está bien.-

- Oye, ya sé que me odias a mí y a todos mis amigos, pero en verdad quiero aprobar.- decía ella que parecía fastidiada

- No te preocupes, ¿que por alguna razón soy nerd no?-

- Bueno eso…- decía ella que por primera vez mostraba evidencia de nerviosismo.

Habíamos quedado en hacer el trabajo el sábado a la mañana, en su casa, no quería que se topase con la latosa de mi hermanita, y mi madre preguntona.

Esos días solo trate de ignorar mis sentimientos por alguien desconocida para mí, porque hay que tocar el suelo alguna vez, yo no conocía nada de ella, no sabía sus gustos, sus deseos, su forma de ser, tal vez ella es tan vil como esas chicas en la televisión, pero que mas podría hacer mi corazón la eligió como un flechazo.

Solo trate de sacarla de mi mente por un segundo, es bella, tan bella. La encuentro en todos lados si no la veo en carne y huesos, la veo hasta en la comida, la veo en todos lados en cada momento.

Ella por su lado me trataba de igual manera indiferente… (Y de qué manera esperas que sea Emily, tonta, tonta)… entre afirmación en realidad entre sueño y realidad se perdía mi mente, había días en algunas clases especialmente en las de historia lengua y gramáticas nos encontramos y cuando me atrevía a saciar mi deseo de verla y llenar mi corazón con su medicina diaria a veces me descubría y me saludaba yo por mi parte no podía hacer otra cosa que bajar la mirada y ruborizarme.

El día llego, el tan ansiado sábado… no he dormido ni tres horas si acaso, estoy muerta de nervios, pero tengo que afrontarlo y mientras más rápido haga esa cosa tan fácil más rápido termino la agonía de la vergüenza.

Ese día solo me dispuse a ponerme algo cómodo, un buzo de arriba por el frio y unos jeans ajustados.

Mi padre me llevo a la dirección que ella había escrito, no me sorprendí al ver una mansión que ocupaba una o casi dos manzanas, en la parte del portón estaba el nombre de la familia escrita en una así que no había dudas, había seguridad, había seguridad ahí, me dejaron pasar, seguramente ella les había dicho de mi llegada.

- La señorita Elizabeth la está esperando.- decía un hombre corpulento de traje negro que se disponía a llevarme en un carrito de golf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Te vi**

**Capítulo II**

Que grande era la casa, si era gigante, el jardín para llegar a su casa era inmenso, lleno de arboles de todos los modelos.

Después de unas 5 cuadras mas, llegamos a su "Gran casa" era gigante, con un diseño muy clásico, pintado de Amarillo clarito, tenía dos pisos, pero era grandísimo.

El jardín del frente era igual de hermoso, tenía un estanque y estatuas de las que salían agua.

El señor me abrió la puerta y me dijo donde se encontraba el cuarto de Effy, allí adentro me encontré con algunas criadas, pero que era esta chica, sabía que podía tener dinero por la clase de colegio que iba y la forma en que se vestía pero nunca imagine que era para tanto.

- La acompaño.- me dijo una mujer muy joven que llevaba el traje tradicional de las mucamas.

Me llevo por el gran pasillo pasando por las escaleras, era el 3º cuarto del lado derecho. Si yo estuviera sola aquí que miedo me daría, pensaba…

Exhale aire muy profundo, lo largué y con mis nervios de punta entre a su habitación.

Era grande, grandísima, muy bien decorado, con toques muy modernos, una gran cama en el medio, un plasma de televisión, muebles, muebles, peluches, fotos, estaba viendo y viendo, hasta que escucho su voz.

- Hola.- dijo con esa sonrisa matadora, ella estaba vestida sencillamente, con una musculosa y un buzo, la verdad que ese día hacia frio pero en su casa había ambientación.

- Hola.-

- ¿quieres tomar algo, o comer algo?-

- Si, un café por favor.- tonta tonta Emily tonta.

- Bueno.- se dirigía a la puerta.- ¿Miriam, os preparáis un café a Emily?

- Ya le llevo señorita.- decía la mucama que estaría espiándonos seguramente.

Al tiempo se volvió a mí.

- Ok pregunta lo que quieras.- dijo sentándose en la cama.

- Muy linda casa.-

- Si, es de mi padre.

- ¿Y el a que se dedica?- dije soltándolo así sin pensar.

- Es diplomático, y tiene algunas empresitas a su poder.-

- Siéntate.- dijo ella

En la mesita que estaba de lado de su cama, vi una foto con sus amigas. Y una con su novio.

- Es muy apuesto tu ¿novio?-

- Jaja, un poco.- dijo clavando su mirada pacifica en mis ojos.

Silencio, silencio era lo que había en esa gran habitación.

- Niña, aquí está el café.- al fin, si, gracias mucama de Effy, gracias, estaba ahogándome.

- Gracias.- dije dirigiéndome hacia la mujer y respirando hondo.

- Bueno tenemos que hacer el trabajo, no tenemos que perder más tiempo.

- Está bien.

El trabajo nos tomo solo media hora, era un tema facilísimo, además se notaba a leguas que Effy era muy inteligente.

- Al fin… terminamos.- dije sin vacilar.

- ¿Quieres ir al jardín?

- Tengo que irme en un rato.- dije esquivándola, pero tenía para largo como 3 horas.

- Te eh tratado bien para que me mires, y me hables de esa forma.- dijo Effy mostrando un rostro enojado.

- Oye, Effy, ¿te puedo decir así?-

- Claro.-

- No puedo.

- No sabes mentir sabes.- dijo Effy riendo.

- No lo estoy haciendo.

- Claro que sí, yo solo quería tener otra amiga.

- Creo que no tenemos nada en común para ser amigas, además de que vos seas de otro mundo en la escuela y yo de uno paralelo al tuyo.

- ¿Y eso realmente importa?

- Te debería importar, que pensarían tus amigas.- dije esta vez sin bajar mi mirada.

- Creo que tú eres la equivocada, si piensas que yo soy como ellas.

- Creo que lo eres, no lo pienso.- dije sin importarme las consecuencias.

- En las clases, eres indiferente, te pasas de largo, no saludas a nadie de allí, ¿y a mí?, a mi ni me miras.- dije sin vacilar.- ¿y ahora quieres ser mi amiga?

No dijo nada, yo simplemente, salí literalmente casi corriendo de allí, con los ojos un poco rosados, y un dolor punzante en mi pecho, me dirigí caminando a mi casa.

Al llegar allí, solo subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Me encontré a una latosa de 1.30 de altura saltando en mí cama y revoleando mis cosas con otra mocosa de 1.30 de altura aproximadamente.

- Fuera de aquí, si no quieren que les saque los pelos y les agujere los ojos con la birome.- dije sosteniendo una birome.

- Ya… ya nos vamos.- gritaron al unisonó.

Me recosté en la cama, sin ganas de pensar o hacer nada, cubrí mi rostro con una almohada, ¿que había hecho?, ella me ofrecía su amistad pero yo la rechazaba, pero sí que eres estúpida Emily, porque, esa era la pregunta, porque no podía aceptarla…

Me quede dormida, entre tantos pensamientos, y no me di cuenta de la hora, hasta que mi madre me anunciaba la cena estaba lista, ¿cuánto había dormido?, woow.

Sentada en la mesa, con los ojos dormidos, y entre charla triviales de mis padres hacia mi hermanita.

- Emily, no vas a salir hija, es sábado.- decía mi papa.

- No creo.-

- Tendrías que hacerlo, solo te pasas estudiando.-

- Eso, es mejor ¿no?- quien entiende a los adultos.

- Si en parte, pero la adolescencia es para disfrutarla.

- Ya.- dije sin ganas.

- Hablando de eso, mañana mi jefe, y su familia vendrán a cenar a casa.- es algo muy importante para mi así que compórtense.- dijo soltando mi padre sin vacilar.

- Está bien.- me levante a de la mesa

Esa noche sí que no pude dormir, para nada.

Al día siguiente, todos se levantaron temprano, limpiando cada rincón de la casa, y yo como no pude dormir con ese ruido también lo hice.

Ya llegada la noche, me arregle un poco, sin dejar de lados mi estilo de jeans y camisas largas.

Estaba en el living cuando sonó el timbre, seguramente mi papá estaba muy nervioso, yo seguía sin moverme igual, no tenía ganas de levantarme.

- ¡Emily, ven!- decía mi mama.

- Ya.- después de 15 minutos, me levanta y me dirigí hacia la sala de estar.

Salude al jefe de papa y a su hija…. A su hija… dios que veo…

No no no. Es Effy.

Se acerca a mí. Nos saludamos con dos besos en la mejilla.

- Hola.- que sorpresa.- dice ella, que está más hermosa que nunca, con ese pelo hermoso recogido y con ese vestido tan sencillo y elegante.

- Si.- dije tan sorprendida que no sabía ni que hacer. Porque a mi dios, porque a mí.

- Hola Effy.- decía mi latosa hermanita.

- Hola preciosa.- decía ella agachándose para saludarla. Mientras la otra se colgaba sobre ella.

- Vamos.- te voy a mostrar mis muñecas.- decía agarrándole la mano y llevándola hacia las escaleras, mientras ella me miraba risueña.

Al rato subí para ver que maldad le estaría haciendo, le estaba mostrando su gran cantidad de barbies, que paciencia tenia dios, si yo fuese ella, ya hubiese revoleado a esa nenita.

Detrás de la puerta sabiendo que ellas no me veían.

- ¿Tu hermana es buena contigo?- decía Effy acariciando el cabello castaño oscuro de Katie.

- No me presta mucha atención.- decía ella con su voz, chillona.

- ¿Cómo?, si eres preciosa.-

- Se pasa todo el día estudiando, parece una nerd traumada.- me pregunto cómo los chiquillos de hoy saben tantas palabras, yo cuando tenía su edad, no sabía ni decir malas palabras.

- ¿Y tiene novio?.- esa pregunta si que me sorprendió. ¿Que que que?.

- Mmm, nunca la eh visto con un chico, pero en casa una vez allá en argentina se estaba besando con una amiga.-

- Dijo mama que esta lista la cena Katie.- dios, que pendeja idiota, como va a decir, eso entonces ella si me vio con Cassie cuando practicábamos a besarnos para que ella pudiese estrenarlo con los chicos después, pero paso hace tanto.

- Bueno.- le dio un beso en la mejilla a Effy y salió corriendo.

- Que sorpresa, no me dijiste que tu papa, era dueño de esa súper empresa de electrodomésticos.- trate de ignorar lo otro.

- Te dije que tenía una empresita.- dijo sonriendo.- ¿me muestras tu cuarto?

Le mostré mi habitación muy diferente a la de ella, más frio tal vez, lleno de libros, y pinturas.

- Tantos, tantos, libros, has leído todos.-

- La mayoría.- dije recostándome en mi cama.

Silencio…

- ¿Y qué has hecho el fin de semana?-

- ¿Qué haría una nerd?-

- Jaja, es que no pareces una, eres muy linda para ser una.- me dijo linda, Ohh.

- Por eso, soy extraterrestre.-

- Que no lo eres.-

- Decime y vos que hiciste.-

- Fuimos de marcha con las chicas, y Cook.- dijo recostándose a mi lado.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas con él?

- Creo que lo voy a botar.- dijo ella inmutando una mueca.

- ¿Por qué?, si se puede saber.-

- Creo, que me eh enamorado de otra persona.- dijo para mi asombro.- además el me pide cosas que no le quiero dar por el momento a nadie sino a esa persona.

- Ese chico va a nuestra misma escuela.-

- Si.- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- Pobre chico, ya veo como Cook lo va a triturar.- dije sin el valor de preguntarle quien era.

- No creo, además si lo hiciera no se lo permitiría.- esas palabras me rompieron el corazón.

- ¿Tus amigas lo saben?-

- No lo aceptarían.

Cuando estaba por empezar otras series de preguntas mi gran madre, nos anunciaba la cena.

La cena sí que fue estupenda, su padre era un señor muy divertido y educado, ella muy paciente y divertida, hablábamos de cosas triviales, hasta que al fin surgió la charla que mi padre tanto quería escuchar, tendría un contrata indefinido en la empresa como gerente, así que tendría que acostumbrarme a vivir en Madrid, quiera o no.

- Elizabeth, deberías decirle a Emily que salga mas, mostrarle los clubes de Madrid.-

- Mamá.- me queje.

- Es verdad te pasas todo el día estudiando.-

- Parece que Effy y Emily van a la misma escuela, es mas Effy fue la que me dio la idea de esta cena.- dijo el señor Stonem, y veía como el rostro de Effy se tornaba de color rojo.

- Con más razón, todavía, tenes que enseñarle a ser adolescente a esta vieja Elizabeth.

- Lo prometo.- decía Effy levantando una mano.

Después lo que nos toco era escuchar a mis padres y al de ella hablando de cuando eran adolescentes, Effy y yo nos mirábamos sonrientes, de las cosas que hacían esos viejos en su juventud.

Nos despedimos con los saludos de siempre, y la promesa de Effy hacia mi madre.

Al día siguiente como siempre comenzaba la semana.

Teníamos la clase de don julio, pasando ese largo pasillo, la vi, a ella y a su grupo, para mi sorpresa me sonríe como forma de saludo.

Me senté en la última fila de la clase de ese profesor tan denso y para mi sorpresa y la de todos, ese día no me sentaría sola, porque al tiempo que pegue mi cola al asiento, acostada, veo alado mío la melena castaña de una diosa.

- Puedo sentarme.- me dice

- Sii.. esteee. Si.- dije sorprendida.

* * *

Bueno como se pudieron dar cuenta, Katie es solo una niña es la hermana pequeña de Ems en esta historia… Espero que les este gustando la historia.

**Guest;** Es una relación un poco entre las 2 un poco Effy&Emily (Effyly "Creo que es así su combinación") y un poco de Naomi&Emily (Naomily); que muy pronto aparecerá en escena.

PD: Disfruten lo que queda de Semana Santa, porque ya se viene la rutina otra vez :|


	3. Chapter 3

**Te vi**

**Capítulo III **

Si yo pudiera leer en tu mente lo que buscas, lo que realmente deseas de mi, todo sería más fácil para mí, pues no viviría agonizando, ni tampoco soñando con tus caricias.

Elizabeth, Effy, solo esas palabras pueden pronunciar mis labios desde aquella mañana que te vi en ese largo corredor.

Desde que tu bella sonrisa quedo grabada en cada parte de mi memoria.

No entiendo porque te dedicas a quererme hacer entrar en tu círculo de amigos, no se para que pretendes de mi, solo sé que soy un indefenso animal, que encontró a su amo, y no podrá continuar sin él. Porque yo sin ti soy no puedo continuar, porque al cerrar los ojos ahí estas clavada en mí, tu sonrisa, tus ojos azules verdosos penetrantes que no hacen más que hacerme perder la conciencia, tu delicadeza al moverte. Toda vos.

- Emily.- reconozco esa voz, se dé quien es, se lo que produce en mi.

- Emily.- dice insistente, hasta que me giro y la veo en la otra punta del largo pasillo donde la vi por primera vez, acercándose lentamente hacia mí.

- ¿Qué pasa Effy?- como puede ser que todavía tengas ese hechizo mágico sobre mí que hace que después de todo este tiempo me siga poniendo nerviosa.-

- Hare una fiesta en casa, y te invito a ir- decía entregándome una tarjeta, una tarjeta que vi en miles de manos esa mañana.

- Veo si puedo ir- dije gacha.

- Vale, guapa ve por favor, prométemelo- decía con una mirada tierna que podría derretir a todo lo que se moviera.

- Ok-

- Genial! Nos vemos- dijo esto alejándose, sin dejar de mirarme. Todavía no puedo reconocer ese brillo que tiene en los ojos, que me hace amarla aun más. Creo que si se presentara en otro cuerpo, pero con esos mismos ojos azules verdosos penetrantes, brillantes como la luz de la luna aun así bastaría para enamorarme una y otra vez más de ella.

Vamos Emily para que iras a esa fiesta, para que todas sus amigas se burlen de vos como siempre lo hacen cuando ella no las ve, o para verla tenerte lastima como siempre lo hace, seguro lo hizo por la promesa que le hizo a mi madre.

En fin decidí no ir a la dichosa fiesta de mi diosa del Olimpo, para que le iba a complicar la noche, no quería mas drama con sus amigas, y menos verla tenerme "lastima", porque solo eso puede tener alguien como ella hacia alguien como yo, "lastima" una palabra tan dolorosa, pero es cierto, Emily quien querría ser tu amiga con lo desastrosa y tonta que sos, además de que sos la "argentinita" malditos gallegos, pero esa era la verdad.

Tenía un proyecto, con el pequeño círculo de literatura. Pensé que seguramente todo el instituto estaría allí.

En este largo tiempo me eh hecho muy amiga de Ángela una morocha muy linda, además muy inteligente que cursa un año más que yo, tenemos los mismos gustos, y casi siempre hablamos de cosas interesantes, es lo más cercano a una amiga que tengo, y fue ella quien me presento al grupo de literatura.

La verdad que la reunión en el café del centro fue muy entretenido, hablamos sobre temas muy interesantes para mi, y conocí también varios autores favoritos de los pocos que pertenecíamos al círculo de literatura (4 chicos, y dos chicas incluyéndome a mí y a Angela) todos ratones de laboratorios.

El tiempo pasó sin darme cuenta, no recordé la fiesta tampoco hasta que al salir del café a eso de las 3 de la madrugada, Ángela, lo recordó.

- Esto sin dudas ha sido mejor que ir a esa fiesta de la boba de Elizabeth - dijo tapándose con su abrigo.

- Yo si quería ir sabes.- dijo JJ.

- Es una tía tan idiota, no sé que le ven- seguía diciendo Ángela.

- Dejen de discutir ya ni que fuera importante esa fiesta, además creí que era una simple fiesta que todos podían ir- dije, respirando el aire fresco.

- No como crees, es su cumpleaños- dijo JJ

Y en ese momento recordé la promesa que no cumplí. Y en un impulso, que todavía hoy no puedo entender le pedí a Ángela que me llevara. Ella sin ningún problema lo hizo, sabía perfectamente donde quedaba su casa así que le fui señalando el camino.

Al llegar a lo que era su inmensa mansión, la manzana está repleta de autos, supongo que mi atuendo no era el indicado para ir (saco de paño, con jeans ajustados y tacos), pero tenía que saludarla al menos, no podía ser tan idiota, y ni siquiera tener esa buena acción hacia ella quien me trato bien, aunque sea por lastima.

El gran portón estaba abierto así que simplemente ingrese al lugar.

- ¿No vienes Ángela?- dije

- Si, te acompaño y te espero en la entrada, ni loca entro a esa casa- decía esta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Cuando entramos a lo que era la parte delantera de la casa, estaba llena de chicos todos con traje, y chicas con vestido que parecían más caros que mi antigua casa.

Entre dentro de la casa, donde había un barullo tremendo, sonaba una electrónica ruidosa, y la mayoría estaban con tragos, algunos tirados en los sillones, había mozos por doquier, pero no lograba dividisarla.

Cuando creí que era imposible encontrarla, después de media hora, apretada por tanta gente. Pensé en retirarme, cuando veo al sequito acercarse a mí, sin la abeja reina.

- ¡Miren quien está aquí!- decía la rubia de ojos pardos.

- La argentina, moquienta-

- ¿Qué coños quieres?- decía la primera acorralándome junto con las demás.

- Lo único que pude hacer es salir corriendo, y dirigirme hacia el baño.

Estaba tan desesperada que entre sin tocar la puerta, y para mi sorpresa no era el baño sino que era la habitación de Effy. Veo una figura, recostada, con ruidos sollozados, me acerco lentamente, escucho decir.

- Porque, que tengo, no soy tan fea para que no se fije en mi, dios porque me toca sufrir de esta forma- reconocí al instante la voz, y un nudo muy fuerte se hizo en mi pecho, después de haber escuchado esa confesión, sabía que la diosa del Olimpo estaba enamorada de alguien y peor, ese engendro la hacía sufrir.

- Peeerdoon- dije nerviosa, sin saber donde esconder mi rostro, temiendo a que me sacara volando de aquel lugar.

Pero paso lo contrario, nuestra miradas se conectaron, unos minutos, hasta que de su boca se dibujo una sonrisa, como pude reaccione, y me acorde de lo que venía a hacer.

- Estee, mejor tarde que nunca, feliz cumpleaños Effy- dije totalmente sonrojada.

Ella se levanta y me abraza, como si su vida se fuera en ello, y yo perdiendo el equilibrio me pierdo en su perfume, en lo cerca que siento su piel de la mía, muero y vuelvo a revivir.

- Hermosa porque lloras- me atrevo a decir, y todavía me sorprendo de lo que digo. "¿hermosa?" tonta, no podes ser más obvia.

- Por nada- decía Effy, que parecía que había tomado.

- Te estaba buscando, pero no te encontré por la multitud, es de mala suerte llorar en tus cumpleaños, es lo que dicen- dije tratando de no mirarla, porque seguramente me desmayaría, si veo de nuevo lo hermosa que estaba, tenia puesto un vestido corto de color coral, que enmarcaba su cuerpo escultural y su hermosa cabellera castaña recogida, ahí estaba hermosa.

- ¿Quién es ese tonto que te hizo llorar en tus cumpleaños?- dije soltándolo porque seguramente no podría dormir muchas noches posteriores a esto si no le preguntaba.

- Si tú supieras- dijo entregándome una de las más hermosas sonrisas que había emitido.

- Effy, yo me tengo que ir, no tengo el atuendo indicado para la fiesta, además una amiga me está esperando abajo.-

- No como crees, tú te quedas, y lo del atuendo no importa, yo soy la dueña de la casa- decía Effy, que parecía que había tomado un poco, ya con los ojos secos y ella recompuesta bajamos a la "fiesta".

- Espérame, tengo que ir a avisar a mi amiga- dije alejándome de su lado.

- No como crees- dijo sosteniendo mi mano sin dejarme ir, y flaqueando mis piernas.- yo te acompaño, así no te escapas.- guiñándome un ojo, lo último hizo ponerme más nerviosa.

- Ok está bien.

Salimos a la entrada, Ángela, que me veía de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa, como es habitual en ella, me esperaba sin moverse.

- ¿Vamos guapa?- me dijo agarrándome la mano.

- No, es que- dije visiblemente nerviosa-

- Emily se queda aquí y conmigo-dijo una Effy, que parecía enojada-

- ¿Tú decides por ella?- decía una Ángela con un tono enojado

- Mira niñita, no me hagas enojar, ya te dije, Emily se queda acá, no fastidies mas coño!-

- Si disculpa Ángela, gracias por traerme, me quedo después me iré en taxi. Me acerque a saludarla, pero esta para mi sorpresa me dio un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios. Seguramente lo había hecho para molestar aun más a Effy.

Al girarme, pude ver un rabillo de rabia en los ojos de Effy.

- ¿Qué te pasa Effy?-

- Esa tía se quiere pasar de guapa contigo, ¿que no ves?- decía esto frunciendo el ceño- es tan estúpida-

- Basta- dije enojada

- No es mi culpa-

- Entonces no lo hagas.

- Entonces deja de juntarte con ella- decía autoritaria.

- Es mi única amiga- dije vacilante.

- No es una buena compañía- dijo sin dejar de penetrarme con esos ojos azules verdosos.

- Haber, ¿Y por qué no?-

- ¿Te tiene unas ganas no ves?-

- Deja de inventar- dije ya fastidiada- ¿y si fuera así, cual es el problema?

- Está bien, ya cambiemos de tema, lo que me faltaba, es estar peleando por Ángela.- dijo sonriendo- vamos a bailar.

- No yo no bailo- dije tensa- yo no sé bailar-

Effy sin prestarme atención, me agarro de la mano y me hizo entrar en su casa, la fiesta se realizaba, en la gran sala de estar, en la cual caben más de doscientos personas sin dudas.

Al entrar juntas, muchas miradas nos carcomían, a Effy parecía no importarle, y yo al sentir el pudor consumirme, apreté mas fuerte su mano, ante esa reacción ella me miro de la forma más tierna del mundo y me susurro suavemente al oído:

Tranquila, imagina que ellos no existen- me mostro una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

Al principio, estábamos paradas en un costado del salón, sin movernos, yo no podía soltar su mano, esas miradas me perturbaban, y poco a poco, muchas personas venían a saludarla.

"Que esta fiesta esta genial Effy, que es el mejor cumpleaños", y muchos chicos la invitaban a bailar, y ella los rechazaba, con algunas excusas hasta tonta, seguramente estaba esperándolo, al chico por el cual lloraba, pobre, ah de estar sufriendo por dentro, por ese imbécil que ni siquiera se le ocurrió venir a saludarla por sus cumpleaños número 17. Quien podría resistirse a semejante diosa, era la combinación perfecta entre hermosura y sofisticación, fuerte y frágil, para mis ojos era perfecta, y para otros ojos supongo que también.

No podía dejar de mirarla, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, ese brillo que tenía el día en que enfrento a su mundo en vano por mi amistad. Y es cuando me doy cuenta que aunque pasase un millón de años, jamás podría olvidarme de ella, o aunque fuese ella la causante de mi tristeza, jamás podría dejar de amarla, me duele aceptarlo, me duele verlo así, porque sé que es el sueño mas anhelado y lejano que tengo y tendré por siempre.

- Vamos a bailar- me dijo al oído, sonaba un tema muy movido de Martin Garrix - Animals

Me invito a bailar cuando estaba en el centro de la pista, un poco apretada por la cantidad de gente que había, ella se empezó a mover de una forma muy sensual, moviendo su cabeza, y bailando una coreografía desconocida para mí, no creo que haya un rostro más embobado que el mío al ver esta acción y para mi tragedia, me susurra al oído.

- Vamos Emily muévete, descarga esa energía- pero yo como soy tonta y tardo en captar sigo viéndola y maldiciéndome por desearla tanto.

Y sigo sin captar hasta que siento sus manos en mi cintura, y me estremezco por completo, me acerca más a ella, y literalmente me hace bailar o un intento de ello. Al tiempo la música incrementa sus "Ruidos" o se pone mejor, y ella empieza a saltar, y yo ya descontrolada hago lo mismo.

- Viste Emily a eso se le llama descontrolarse- dijo guiñándome.

Suena una canción lenta, típica para bailar muy juntitos y abrazaditos.

Al tiempo que Effy posa sus ojos azules verdosos en mi, de la forma más tierna que pueda haber en esta tierra, acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en ese rostro tan perfecto y angelical.

- ¿Effy, bailas conmigo esta rola?- decía un chico muy apuesto. A lo que Effy contesta sin palabras, sino que con una mirada que dice "piérdete imbécil". El chico más inteligente que yo claramente, se alejo ante esa indirecta.

- ¿Puedo tomar este baile como regalo de cumpleaños?- dijo posando otra vez sus manos en mi cintura, yo sin poder reaccionar ante el brillo y la ternura que emite de su mirada me pierdo en ella, y solo atino a agarrarla de los hombros y perderme en sus ojos, todavía me sorprendo de lo valiente que fui, y de cómo por primera vez, pude sostenerla la mirada más de 30 segundos, me sorprendí aun mas como mi cuerpo y mis sentidos le jugaban una mala pasada a mi cerebro, y se acurrucaba al cuerpo de Effy, ella me movía con las manos en mi cintura, y yo tenía mis manos en su nuca, al tiempo que me acercaba y mi rostro quedo pegado a su cuello, y ese perfume me enloqueció, ese perfume con aroma pintoresco y fuerte, que seguramente era un Dolce and Gabbana por como olía.

Pero la magia de ese momento espontaneo e impulsivo termino, y no fue por mi culpa. Sino que aparecieron mis pesadillas, el gran sequito de insoportables y huecas, que me separaron bruscamente de Effy.

- Effy te estábamos buscando- decía la rubia más molesta de todas "Ortiz"

- ¿Y qué quieren?- dijo una Effy muy molesta.

- Em, um- balbuceaba esta, ante la mirada furtiva de Effy- ¿Qué haces con esta?- cambio de tema radicalmente, pero que mujer más pesada, siempre soy el centro de sus disputas.

- Y a ti que te importa- dijo Effy, con una voz muy aguda, que mostraba a legua lo molesta que estaba.- vamos, que ni en mi propia casa puedo estar en paz- dijo agarrando mi mano.

- ¿Effy a dónde vas?- decían estas al unisonó.

- A donde no las vea, por 30 min, meterse en mi vida- y agarro mi mano más fuerte, salimos corriendo allí, yo impulsada por su fuerza, no me había dado cuanta cuando vi el gran jardín muy iluminado que me rodeaba. En el lugar no había nadie, lo que me puso más nerviosa si se podía aun.

Era un jardín hermoso, muy iluminado, y construido seguramente por un ingeniero. Tenía yerbales altos a los costados, y flores por doquier de todas clases y colores. Unos lienzos de hamacas, y un estanque gigante.

- Qué hermoso es todo esto- dije embobada.

- Si lo diseño mi madre- dijo sentándose en una de las hamacas de lienzos

- Déjame decirte que es una genia- dije sentándome a su lado.

- Si, la verdad que si, era una genia- dijo apenada

- ¿Qué le sucedió?- tonta Emily tonta, si abrís tu boca es para, meter la pata.

- Cáncer cerebral, pero paso hace mucho- dijo con pena.- sabes a veces sueño con ella, sería lindo tenerla otra vez- dijo sin poder evitar las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos. Y otra vez mis impulsos pudieron más que mi sentido común, me acerque a ella y lentamente seque sus lagrimas con las yemas de mis manos, ella sujeto mis manos y las beso, sentí un escalofrió gigantesco recorrerme el cuerpo, sentí flaquear todos mis sentidos por ese simple rose y solo quería salir corriendo de allí por la vergüenza que me invadía. Más obvia no podes ser Emily, contrálate, que eso también lo hacen las amigas, vamos tonta respira.

Me retire abruptamente y me senté en la otra hamaca de lienzo que le seguía a esta.


	4. Chapter 4

**'Hasta que por fin puedo actualizar, he tenido unas semanas muy basticas por no decir otra cosa ;), espero que las de ustedes haya estado mucho mejor…**

**Solo para aclarar que si me expreso o digo algo que no es así de algunos de sus países "Argentina&España" que no lo tomen a mal vale, más bien debo confesar que me encanta la tonada Española y Argentina las encuentro realmente sexy's**

**_Alondra:_**** Ya prontito veras aparecer Naomi, espero que disfrutes el capitulo.**

**Disfruten el Capitulo.**

**Saludos.**

* * *

**Te vi**

**Capítulo IV **

Hubo un silencio que en vez de incomodar era verdaderamente glorioso, puesto que nuestra miradas no se despegaban y para sorpresa mía yo la sostuve, fue lo más hermoso del mundo, y todavía recuerdo cada gesto que hacía, esa serenidad y esa tranquilidad que me daban esos ojos azules verdosos, la sensualidad que le daba a su rostro esos labios carnosos de un rojo carmesí, que hacia juego con su piel blanquecina, es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

Seguimos desconectadas del mundo por varios minutos, nuestras manos agarradas sin dejar de mirarnos, no sé si Effy estaba muy borracha o que le pasaba, pero esos ojos dios mío brillaban como la luz de las estrellas que nos acompañaban.

Me sonrió, y se acostó en el pasto mojado por las brisas invitándome a acompañarla con los gestos. Sentí miedo, sentí temblor en mi cuerpo, pero sabía que esta situación no volvería a pasarme, y tenía que disfrutar de cada segundo que ella me regalaba, era la noche perfecta la que siempre había soñado pasar con ella.

- ¿Cook no te ha saludado?- solté de repente con mi estúpidos impulsos que no hacían más que estropear el hermoso momento, que chusma sos Emily.

- Si- dijo mirando al cielo.

- ¿Entonces por qué llorabas?-

- Porque la persona que amaba no llegaba- dijo esta vez mirándome a los ojos.

- Que tonto no- dije en un susurro, pero ella lo escucho.

- No, me ha dado la mejor noche de toda mi vida- (¿pero cómo le dio la mejor noche de su vida si estuvo conmigo toda la noche, ahora sí que no entiendo?)

- Umm- dije pensando en quien era.- ¿ah ya se es el chico que te invito a bailar hoy no?

- Jaja- soltó una risa resonante- tu rostro sí que se torna gracioso cuando haces esfuerzo para hablar.

- Oye no te burles- le dije al tiempo que le daba un pequeño empujoncito, a esto Effy responde y me dice.

- Ha mala, ahora vas a tener que pagarlo- dijo abalanzándose sobre mi y haciéndome cosquillas-

- No para, No- decía tratando de respirar y contener la risa- me hacen mal las cosquillas-

Y en eso ella para, y yo puedo volver a abrir los ojos y se encuentra encima de mí mirándome tiernamente.

- No es el, ni ningún otro- dijo para mi sorpresa, yo tenía el cerebro colapsado por la cercanía de su cuerpo, y Effy no se alejaba de mi, aprovechándose de mis defensas hacia ella.

- Eeentooncees quien es- dije tartamudeando y sonrojada.

- ¿Nunca te has dado cuenta no?- dijo sonriéndome.

Silencio. Su mirada de picardía me hacia delirar.

- Ya te digo quien es- dijo sonriendo, y acercándose más a mí.

Dios, tenia los labios de Effy a 2 centímetros de mi boca, y al tiempo siento como sus labios chocan con los míos, al principio fue un beso suave, ninguna abrió la boca por miedo a que pensase la otra, yo tenía miedo a que Effy de repente se arrepintiera y se diera cuenta de la atrocidad que hacia besando a alguien como yo, por eso trato de seguir sus pasos y de recordarlo porque esto jamás se volvería a repetir.

Cuando termino ese tierno beso, me miro a los ojos pensé que saldría corriendo, cuando dijo en un susurro.

- Te quiero.- mi cuerpo ya no tenía compostura, con esa confesión yo pisaba el séptimo paraíso.

- Yo también- dije al tiempo que Effy me tomaba del cuello y esta vez nos besábamos con desenfreno, como si nuestras vidas dependiera de ello, me aprisione mas a ella, y me deje llevar al cielo que me conducía.

Sus manos acariciaban lentamente mi cintura y mientras yo apasionaba más el beso con mis manos en su nuca. Después de unos minutos, cuando necesitábamos el aire para respirar, paramos de repente, sin dejar de mirarnos, ella seguía encima de mí.

- Gracias- dijo dándome un pequeño beso en la frente.

- Te quiero Effy- dije sin creerme lo que había pasado- se que mañana tal vez no recuerdes esto por el pedo que tenes pero que quiero que lo sepas- dije con resignación.

- Emily tu sí que eres tonta, siempre te sientes menos que los demás, y no vez lo hermosa y especial que eres, ¿tú te piensas que estoy borracha y me voy a olvidar de la noche más hermosa que pase en mi vida?- dijo con enojo- desde el día en que te vi, me perdí en tus ojos cafes, me perdí en el olor a jazmín que despliegan de tus cabellos, todos se han dado cuenta de que estoy muerta por ti, todos hasta tu Ángela, y tu al parecer recién te has dado cuenta, tu eres la persona por la que llore todos estos meses, tu eres la persona por la que lloraba cuando me viste, y tu últimamente te has vuelto todo para mi, te veo en todos lados, trate de seducirte de todas las maneras posibles, hasta me resigne a que tal vez ni siquiera te gustaba, ¿y tú piensas que estoy borracha?-

No le conteste simplemente la atraje una vez mas y le di un beso tan sensual, tan suave, sentí como sus labios carnosos se adueñaban de mis sentidos.

- Te quiero Effy, perdón por haber sido una ciega, una idiota, pero mírate, eres perfecta quien iba a pensar que te fijarías, en una antisocial y tonta como yo-

- Mmm no se, tal vez me enamoro tu acento de argentina- lo decía en broma.- no vale, no sé, pero para mis ojos eres lo más hermoso que eh visto y veré-

La noche más hermosa de mi vida, llegaba a su fin, eran las 6 de la mañana cuando después de besarnos y besarnos, probarnos de todas las maneras posibles nos dimos cuenta de la llegada del amanecer.

- Tus amigas deben estar como locas- dije acariciando suavemente el rostro de Effy, que parecía cansado.

- Poco me importa- dijo suspirando- ha sido la mejor noche y el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

- Tengo tu regalo en casa, así que tendrás que pasar a buscarlo mañana-

- ¿¡Elizabeth!, Effy donde estas?- se escuchaba a lo lejos, seguramente era una de sus amigas.

Nos levantamos rápidamente, cuando nos habían encontrado.

- Pensamos que te había sucedido algo, hemos llamado y no contestabas- decía la rubia.

- Estoy bien no se preocupen- decía Effy sonriente-

- Ya lo vemos- decía examinándome con la mirada.

- Como te perdiste todo tu cumpleaños ya te avisamos que se han ido todos-

- Genial decía Effy agarrándome de la mano-

- Bueno vamos a dormir- decían todas al unisonó, se veían realmente cansada, cuando unas chicas la agarraron de los brazos y la llevaban.

- Suéltenme - dijo desde lejos riéndose.

- No la lastimes- me dijo para mi sorpresa

- ¿Qué?- me hice la desentendida.

- Que no la lastimes argentinita, ya sabes estas advertida, ya sabemos que son, no hace falta ser adivino solo basta con ver el rostro de Effy- dijo esto yéndose y mostrándome una mirada de pasividad al mismo tiempo, rasgo que no conocía de aquella chica.

Cuando estaba a punto de irme, con una felicidad absoluta que destilaba de todos los poros, siento unas manos tapándome los ojos.

- Como crees que te dejaría ir sin despedirte- dijo al tiempo que me giraba y me daba un beso tan tierno y tan profundo a la vez que me llevaría una eternidad olvidarlo.

- Alberto, lleva a Emily por favor- decía acercándose a uno de los custodios del frente.

- Te quiero- dijo otra vez dándome un beso.

Yo a esa altura estaba en la luna, todavía esperaba que alguien me despertada del hermoso sueño que tenia, pero no fue así.

Llegue a casa después de darle la dirección a Alberto, y me acosté con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ese día me desperté como a las 15:00 de la tarde extasiada. Más tarde paso Effy por su regalo, como no le había comprado nada, le regale una pequeña cadenita de oro mía que significaba mucho para mí, pues había sido un regalo de mi abuela, pero como ella era todo para mi quería que lo tuviera.

- Es hermoso cariño- dijo dándome un beso suave. Mientras yo le colocaba la cadenita.

- ¿Effy, juegas conmigo?- entro bruscamente Katie hizo que nos separáramos bruscamente.

- Bueno preciosa vamos a jugar- dijo Effy sonriéndome.

La llevo a su habitación, y como siempre hace con todas las visitas, les muestra su vieja colección de barbies y la nueva, dios si yo pudiera rompería y las quemaría todas.

Aunque confieso que verlas jugando juntas me causo mucha ternura, cuanta paciencia tenia Effy, y decir que hace 6 meses atrás se me pasaba a veces por la mente que podría ser igual que sus amigas, pero por algo mi corazón la eligió en un solo flechazo.

- Emily- gritaba mi mama desde la cocina.- pregúntale a Elizabeth si se queda a comer.-

- Effy dice mi mamá si te quedas a comer- dije entrando a la habitación colorida de Katie.

- No puedo, tengo Tenis- dijo, con razón llevaba esa ropa que le quedaba tan linda a la vez, su hermoso cabello castaño recogido, una pollera de licra, y una musculosa de conjunto color blanco. - es mas creo que llego tarde- ¿me acompañas?- dijo a la vez sorprendiéndome otra vez-

- No sé, pero si voy solo miro- dije sonriéndole, con unas ganas de comerle la boca, por la expresión de picardía que me mostraba.

- ¿Y yo puedo ir?- dijo la latosa, de 1,30 m.

- ¡NO!- dije al instante.

- ¿Por qué no?- dijo Effy riéndose- ahí hay muchas nenas que van también, pregúntale a tu mamá si te deja ir Katie- y al instante no vimos rastros de la pequeña latosa.

- ¿Qué?- me dijo riendo Effy, ante mi rostro de desacuerdo- vamos, puede estar con los más pequeños, se debe aburrir muchísimo aquí-

- Si mamá me deja ir- dijo Katie saltando, tenía en la mano un billete de 100 euros- ¿Esto alcanza para anotarme?- decía mostrando el billete.

- El club es de mi padre, así que para ti preciosa todo es gratis.

- Si ahora dame la plata a mi- dije mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa, ante la risa incontenible de Effy si no me lo deba se lo sacaría igual-

Cuando salimos de allí, la estaba esperando una limosina, Effy abrió el baúl y Alberto le ayudo a sacar el bolso de tenis.

- Nos vamos caminando, después te llamo Alberto-

Nos fuimos caminando y al tiempo de 30 min llegamos no quedaba tan lejos, quedaba alrededor de 5 cuadras, fuimos tomadas de la mano las tres, y tuvimos que caminar lento por Katie. El club era gigantesco, no era solo un club especializado en tenis, sino que también había un salón de patinaje artístico sobre hielo, una cancha de futbol y varias piletas para natación, pero como estaba fresco no había tanta gente en el sector de la pileta.

Cuando llegamos a una de las canchas todos saludaban a Effy y me examinaban con la mirada, no sé si algún día llegase a ser la novia de Effy si podría vivir siendo el foco de atención de las personas porque ella sí lo era, algunos hombres la comían con la mirada literalmente lo que me calaba todos los sentidos por los celos que traía encima.

Creo que mi peor error de esa tarde fue no haberle preguntado quien más iría a jugar con ella tenis porque al ingresar al sector donde había tres canchas que seguramente seria para ella y sus amigas, me ericé completamente porque allí estaban ellas, y algunas mas eran unas 8 chicas que me mataban con la mirada.

- Manuel- decía dirigiéndose al chico con ropa deportiva que seguramente era un profesor- te tengo una nueva alumnita- dijo dirigiéndose a Katie.

- Si ven pequeña- dijo este muy gentil, llevando a Katie al sector del frente donde había unos doce chicos.

- Uy pero tú te pasas Effy- decía una de ellas riéndose- ¿ya la tienes de perro guardián?- decía Josefina

- Cállate idiota- decía fastidiada Effy.

- ¿Sabes jugar Emily?- dijo para mi sorpresa María Ángeles Ortiz pronunciando mi nombre por primera vez-

- Eeeh, no mucho- dije

- Yo juego contigo guapa- decía una chica que nunca había visto, era alta rubia y de unos ojos azules impresionante, era realmente hermosa.

- Uupaa- decía la primera riendo, ante la mirada de enojo de Effy.

Saco una raqueta del bolso de Effy y me fui a la cancha de alado, que para mi sorpresa no tenía una red separadora.

- Así que te llamas Emily- dijo la rubia infartarte- mi nombre es Naomi- dijo saludándome con dos besos.

- Un gusto Naomi-

- El gusto es mío guapa- dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Mientras esperaba que Naomi se vistiera, miraba como Effy jugaba, era realmente buena, y era tan sensual verla jugar.

Cuando esta rubia volvió pensé que me desmayaría, si bien ninguna belleza es comparada con la de Effy, esta le hacía competencia, tenía unas piernas largas hermosas, un trasero espectacular y la ajustada musculosa mostraba el cuerpo escultural que tenia acompañada de ese rostro precioso.

- ¿Oye tú no eres de aquí no?- dijo poniéndose una gorra.

- No soy argentina-

- Ya se me hacía, madre mía con razón esa tonada tan hermosa y esa belleza tan exótica- dijo corriéndome un mechón del rostro, me sonroje por completo.

Empezamos a jugar, pero yo era un total desastre no llegaba a pasar ninguna pelota de la red, y al parecer ella jugaba realmente bien también. Yo no sabía ni siquiera sacar.

- Oye, hermosa quieres que te enseñe un poco las técnicas, porque aprender de la nada no creo que se pueda- dijo riendo, después de haberlo intentado media hora pobrecita, ella también quería jugar.

- No te preocupes, juega con otra si quieres- dije sonriendo.

- No ni lo digas, yo te enseño guapa- dijo acercándose a mí.

Se paro alado mío mirándome de arriba abajo, algo que me sonrojaba, la única persona que me miraba de esa forma era mi diosa del Olimpo.

- Mira el saque es así- dijo primero lanzando ella- siempre tira tu cuerpo para adelante Emily.

Después de demostrarme como lo hacia ella a una velocidad impresionante.

Tomo mis brazos, y pego su cuerpo más al mío, lo que me erizo por completo y me puso más nerviosa aun, su rostro estaba pegado en mi nuca, y sus pechos rozaban mi espalda,

- Así si, muy bien- dijo después de que la pelotita paso al otro lado aunque muy despacio- solo tienes que darle velocidad con la muñeca, no hace falta usar la fuerza- "me preguntaba si de esta forma se enseñaba tenis, tan pegado"

- Mira el Drip se pega de esta forma- dijo sujetándome del abdomen y la muñeca. Hizo todo el movimiento muy cerca de mí, esta vez me rozaba más.

Y así prosiguió a enseñarme la técnica del revés, esta vez no sé porque me acaricio el muslo izquierdo. Cuando sin darme cuenta voló una pelotita a la cabeza de Naomi.

- Coño, ¿Quién fue?- dijo está enojada.

- Lo siento- grito desde el otro lado Effy, mirándonos con un rostro muy enfadado y más aun a Olivia.

- Habrá sido un accidente- dije riéndome. En verdad no creía que esto le molestaba a Effy. Aun así, esta vez trate de tomar más distancia de Naomi, aunque esta se me acercaba cada vez más. Effy seguía jugando muy concentrada en su juego.

- Te enseño otra vez- dijo riendo cuando se le paso el dolor.

- Eestaa bien- dije nerviosa, pero como soy tan inútil no pude decirle que no se me pegara tanto.

Hizo el mismo movimiento cuando repasamos otra vez el saque.

- Puta madre Elizabeth, ostias- dijo cuando otra pelotita le voló en la cabeza, ante la risa de sus amigas-

- Perdón- decía Effy riéndose.

- Juguemos ahora Naomi - dije poniéndome más nerviosa, temiendo de que algo pasara.

- No está me las paga- dijo acercándose a Effy.- ¿oye que te pasa tía?- dijo alado de la cancha.

- Fue solo una mala pegada- dijo parando de jugar.

- Si, una vez te lo creo dos ya no- dijo Naomi fastidiada.

- Bueno entonces no te pases, con las manos- dijo María Ángeles acercándose a la red porque estaba del otro lado jugando con Effy.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa idiota?- dijo Naomi enojada.

- A mí no, pero a Effy si, no creo que le guste, que toques de esa forma a su novia-

- ¿Qué es tu novia?- dijo está sorprendida.

- No- dije en un susurro.

- Si- dijo mirándome a los ojos- en realidad hace 5 segundos no lo era, pero sí lo es, es mía, no te le acerques- dijo una Effy que mostraba enfado por primera vez.

- Ella dijo que no- dijo Naomi-

- Yo no dije no- dije sonrojándome ante la simple idea de que Effy fuese mi novia oficial.

- Oye Naomi, yo te conozco, ¿ya deja de fastidiar a mi novia si?, ¿crees que no veo como la miras estúpida?- dijo acercándose más a Naomi-

- Detente Effy- dijo una de sus amigas separándolas.

- Basta- dije fastidiada- volvamos a jugar y olvidémoslo- si Effy es mi novia- dije sonrojándome al decir esto, que ni siquiera yo me lo creía.

Ante esto una sonrisa de Effy se acentuaba en el rostro, quien miraba todavía con enojo a Naomi.

- Oye- dijo dirigiéndose a María Ángeles- ¿te molesta si juego con Naomi?

- No para nada, yo voy a descansar- dijo esta retirándose de la red.

- ¿Quién te dijo que quiero jugar contigo?- dijo Naomi.

- No voy a dejar que sigas tocando a mi novia idiota así que juegas conmigo- dijo Effy en un tono suave pero que denotaba su enojo.


	5. Chapter 5

**'Este capitulo es la continuación del anterior.**

** Que Disfruten el Capitulo.**

**Saludos.**

* * *

**Te vi**

**Capitulo V**

Ante esto Naomi solo le sonrió y se dirigió al otro sector de la cancha, y para meter más leña al fuego, Effy se me acerco, y me dio un beso lento y suave.

Cuando se separo de mi, pude ver el rostro de enojo de Naomi.

Me fui a sentar en la larga banca que había frente de esa cancha. Y a unos metros más estaba las demás chicas, que dejaron de jugar para ver el partido de Effy y Naomi.

- Tu amiga se pasa Ortiz- dijo una chica que no conocía, era alta de tez blanca y cabello castaño oscuro. Ante la risa de Ortiz (María Ángeles).

- Pero Naomi si que se pasa- dijo Josefina, la más hueca y molesta de todas.

- Déjenla, que por primera vez desde hace mucho creo que le gusta alguien, y me sorprendo de que sea una chica- y estas seguían hablando sin darse cuenta que yo estaba a unos metros de ellas.

- Jaja- reía Ortiz- pobre, hasta creo que Naomi se dibujo todo un cuento en la mente, pobre- dijo riéndose aun mas- te digo enserio, Effy está enamorada y no la suelta por nada-

- Para mí la bobita esa, la elige a Naomi- dijo la chica que al parecer era la amiga de Naomi.

- Espero que no- dijo Josefina- ¿y aun así quien sería tan estúpido o estúpida para dejar a Effy?

- Ósea, Hello chicas, es Naomi- dijo la otra.

- Y hello, Karla ella es Elizabeth Stonem, tonta- dijo Ortiz-

- El sueño de todos los chicos que las dos chicas más populares y lindas de la Elite se peleen por algunos de ellos, seguramente habrá suicidio masivo cuando se enteren que están peleando por una mujer- dijo riendo Karla-

Al tiempo que me sentaba junto a ellas, y todas quedaran en silencio.

- ¿Quién creen que gane?- me atreví a decir para acallar el silencio molesto que había.

- Y es obvio que gana Effy- dijo una de ellas que se mantenía en silencio- tu novia es campeona junior del país- aunque Naomi también juega bien.

- Esto me sorprendió, cuantas cosas no sabía de Effy, con razón tenía esa destreza al jugar, ese cuerpo escultural, y mis ojos estaban viendo la prueba viviente de ello, como Effy le ganaba a Naomi. La velocidad con la que jugaban al tenis, Naomi tampoco se quedaba atrás jugaba muy bien. Pero al final Effy en un juego reñido le gano.

- Que paliza Naomi- dijo Ortiz fastidiando a Naomi. Y esta solo la miro con rostro de desagrado, para después sonreírme a mí.

- Umm que cansador- dijo Effy sentándose en mis piernas para mi sorpresa.

- ¿Estás cansada amor?- le dije para mi sorpresa en el oído, después del sábado, ya mi relación con ella no era tan tensa porque ya todo estaba dicho.

- Si mi amor- dijo dándome un suave beso en los labios.

- Tías vayamos a tomar un helado- dijo Josefina.

Effy y yo fuimos a ver qué estaba haciendo Katie, se veía tan feliz el pequeño bichito pesado, era lo que necesitaba, conocer más gente.

- Vamos a tomar un helado amor- dijo agarrándome la mano Effy- después la venimos a buscar, se está divirtiendo.

Fuimos en el Mercedes de Ortiz a un bar que quedaba cerca del club.

- No sabía que era tu novia- dije pegándome en su hombro, me encantaba su aroma, su perfume que se profundizaba mas por la actividad que había realizado.

- Mmm te lo iba a pedir de una forma más romántica, pero ya ves hay que apresurarse cuando los lobos acechan- dijo dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Cuando llegamos al bar, que era muy sofisticado por así decirlo, nos sentamos en una mesa, al tiempo que las otras llegaban en otro auto, Naomi seguía sin sacarme la mirada de encima, lo que a Effy realmente le molestaba, pues nunca le había visto siendo tan hostil con alguien, ya sea con la mirada o los gestos, o con las palabras

Pedimos unas copas de helado, o milshake. Y Naomi seguía mirándome sin impedimentos, con esos ojos que parecían comerme.

- Oye guapa- dijo Naomi hacia mi- perdón Emily- ¿De qué parte de Argentina eres?

- Córdoba- dije con una sonrisa.

En todo el trascurso de la tarde Naomi seguía mirándome con la misma mirada del club, sin importarle la actitud de Effy hacia ella.

Cuando el reloj nos avisaba que eran las siete de la tarde nos apuramos a buscar a Katie, pequeño bichito que hizo un escándalo porque no se quería ir, pero al final le convencimos. Effy, llamo a Alberto para que nos buscara, porque se estaba haciendo tarde y emprendimos el viaje de vuelta a casa después de la velada más hermosa que había tenido.

- Effy- decía una voz chillona- me dijo Anabela ¿que sos la mejor jugadora del país, es verdad?

- Puede ser- dijo Effy riendo, estaba preciosa.- no lo creo-

- Bueno, de hecho tu vienes seguido al club y la boba de Emily es aburrida podrías ir a buscarme para que vaya a jugar con mis nuevos amigos?- dijo ante la mirada sorprendida de Effy y la mía, como puede ser que los pequeños vienen tan inteligentes ahora, y como yo la conozco no caí en su trampa, pero como Effy es mas buena a Katie le basto solo ponerle el rostro de cordero degollado para que aceptara.

Esa noche me dormí con el olor y el recuerdo de los ojos de Effy clavados en mí, me sentía tan feliz, tan plena, tan enamorada. Solo quería que esto nunca terminase.

Al día siguiente, me tocaba volver otra vez al instituto, ahora ya no lo veía como algo pesado y obligatorio, hasta podría volverse algo glorioso, ya que la volvería a ver otra vez. Ahora todo era distinto, porque sabía que ese sueño imposible se había hecho realidad, quien me hubiera dicho hace seis meses atrás que esto pasaría no lo creería.

Me levante con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, me bañe y me vestí rápidamente con el uniforme del colegio, solo quería llegar y sentir flotar mi corazón una vez más.

Al llegar veo a Ángela desde lejos que me saluda con la mano, me acerco para hablarle un poco antes de entrar a la aburrida clase de Química.

- Hola Emily- dijo Ángela esbozando una hermosa sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro- te vez muy feliz.

- A poco se me nota- dije sonrojándome.

- Si, este amiga lo del sábado fue solo para molestar a la "Abeja Reina", como sabes no me cae, y se le notaba a leguas que esta coladita por ti-

Yo solo me reía ante la evidencia que yo misma había desconocido, (pero que boba que sos Emily ¿como nunca te diste cuenta?, a claro ahora te haces la linda porque sabes que te quiere). Que mente más vueltera que tengo.

- Ahora viene lo más difícil, ya sabes la aceptación- decía Ángela destruyendo mi sonrisa con cada palabra que hacia resonancia en mi mente, es verdad nunca nos pusimos a pensar que pasaría después, aunque mucho no me importaba lo que pensaran o no pensaran los demás, yo la quería y quería estar con ella.

Estaba guardando mis cosas en un casillero, cuando siento el olor de un perfume que ni en miles de años olvidaría.

- Buen día- decía esbozándome una sonrisa que derretiría todos los hielos polares y antárticos.

- Buen día para ti guapa- dije imitando graciosamente la tonada española.

- No vale, tu háblame en argentino que me gusta más- decía riendo- me derrite es tan sexy- decía acercándose cada vez más a mí.

- Es castellano tonta- dije riendo

- Está bien- dijo mostrándome un puchero- nos vemos que llego tarde- me dijo lanzándome un beso no sin antes decirme- Te quiero- y alejarse con esa caminata tan elegante y distinguida que tiene.

No podía estar más feliz, no podría ser más feliz, tenía el amor de mi gran amor, no había nada que podría disgustarme.

La clase de química fue tan pesada y se hizo tan larga, además esa mañana no me tocaba ninguna clase junto a ella. Salimos más temprano por ausencia de la profesora de Física.

Por esa razón me dispuse a pasear un poco por el centro comercial para comprarme algo de ropa, junto a JJ y Ángela.

Estos dos se me perdieron o mejor dicho me dejaron para ir a ver una película de terror y yo como soy más miedosa que el perro cobarde paso totalmente de mirarlas.

Me fui al sector de ropa que quedaba en el piso de arriba, donde había infinidad de tiendas de ropa, entre al local de Calvin Klein, y me quede tan embobada con todo, que arrasé con mi tarjeta mensual de 500 euros. Y solo me alcanzo para comprarme dos blusas.

(Me arrepentí después de ello) ya que la tienda posterior había más ropa linda y era tan lujosa como la anterior.

Aun así como faltaba media hora para que Effy me viniera a buscar, me probé algunas prendas que me quedaban mas lindas que las otras dos, es en estos momentos que te arrepientes de no recorrer mas y quedarte con lo primero que vez.

Estaba mirando la blusa tan linda que me probé era blanca de un material muy suave, seguramente modal con mezcla, era manga larga y estilo roquero, que costaba 750 euros, una barbaridad.

- Esta lindo- no, esa voz, es de quien yo creo que es- quédatelo te lo regalo- era Naomi.

Al parecer ella también estaba de compras por las cantidades de bolsas que tenía su "ayudante" sus amigas miraban la escena divertidas.

- Hola Emily- me saludaba desde lejos Karla.

- Hola- conteste nerviosa. Solo me faltaba que llegue Effy y se arme una buena bronca, me decía a mí misma.

Mire una vez más a Naomi que estaba bellísima tenía un look muy chic, acompañado del uniforme de lo que sería su colegio, la verdad que sin mentir me atraía inmensamente, y a quien no le atraería un bombón como ese.

- Y guapa, no le contestaste a Naomi- decía Karla sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Eh, si ¿qué me habías dicho?- dije brutamente.

- Que ya pague la blusa, y si me dejas te compro algo mas- dijo mostrándome la tarjeta desde la caja.

No pude reaccionar a tiempo cuando me llega un mensaje de Effy.

_PD: "Amor en que parte estas"_

Y yo como soy tan inteligente para estudiar pero tan torpe cuando realmente debo tener la determinación de pensar le contesté:

_PD: "D & C" mire el letrero y le conteste._

Y ¿Para qué le conteste? (Porque sos idiota Emily otra explicación no existe bruta) me decía a mí misma,

- Mira esto te va a quedar de infarto- decía Naomi mientras yo estaba sin reaccionar aun.

- También te lo compro- decía Naomi mirando unos jeans y mirándome me dice- ¿Emily estas en esta tierra?, ¿Hola hola?- dijo esto divertida.

- Si- dije volviendo a la realidad- ¿Qué sucede?

- Que te voy a comprar esto también.

- No hace falta- "No señor, esa voz, no, no- si es de ella esa voz que jamás confundiría"- Emily es mi novia y yo tengo el derecho de comprarle lo que quiero- decía una Effy muy enfadada que no lo mostraba en la voz pero si en la mirada.

- Vamos Effy no te enojes con Naomi ella solo quería ser amable- decía Karla.

- Claro y que casualidad cae en el mismo sitio que mi novia- decía mi diosa del Olimpo mirando directamente los ojos azules de Naomi.

- Amor- dije tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Vamos tía, yo la vi viendo algunas prendas y le quise regalar algo sin mala intención- decía Naomi volviendo a sonreír.

- Búscate una pareja para regalarle cosas Ostias y deja de buscarla- decía Effy sujetándome de la mano.

Nunca en mi cabeza podría haber pensado que Effy sería tan posesiva y celosa, pero eso realmente me encantaba.

- ¿Cuánto te salió eso?- decía Effy señalando los bolsos que Naomi me había "regalado"

- No importa es un regalo- decía Naomi esbozándome una sonrisa. Esta mujer era encantadora, tal vez rosaba lo pesado, pero no perdía esa chispa de su rostro, esa chispa de las personas carismáticas que te hacen sonreír y sentirte bien al mismo tiempo.

- Toma- saco de su bolso unos mil euros tal vez y se los dio.

- Deja de ser tan posesiva Effy- decía Naomi- La tratas como tu algo, cuídala más tonta-

- ¿Qué dijiste?- dijo desafiante Effu.

- Ya basta las dos, este no es un lugar para discutir y menos para comenzar una pelea- dije enojada- toma Naomi gracias por los regalos que no pedí, y tu estate tranquila- le dije mirando desafíate a Effy que seguía molesta.

- No pero amor yo te lo compro- me contesto Effy.

- No lo quiero- dije poniéndome más tensa y nerviosa algo que ambas notaron.-Ahora solo necesito un café caliente, que tengo la cabeza a estallar-

Después de decir esto, Effy me agarro de la mano y me saco del lugar no sin antes mirar furtivamente a Naomi.

Cuando nos dirigimos a la cafetería le reproche su actitud tan poco amistosa hacia Naomi, diciéndole lo que todos ya saben, que era suya y que no necesitaba durar de ello, ella se justifico con unas palabras que en miles de años jamás olvidaría.

"_Emily tu no entiendes, yo sé cómo es ella y no soportaría perderte, no podría vivir después de ello, por eso muero de celos cada vez que alguien te mira o te roza, porque eres lo que más quiero" decía esto a la vez que me besaba"._

Llegamos a la cafetería del bar y para mi sorpresa estaban Josefina Y Ortiz.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto Effy?- dijo Josefina

- Nada, la pesada de Naomi- dijo sentándose.

- Ui la abeja reina del "Coruña" acecha, espero que no cedas terreno- dijo Josefina mirándome.

- ¿Se compraron algo?- Dijo Ortiz tranquila.

- No me dejo- dijo Effy mirándome. Mientras yo la miraba fastidiada.

- Adivino, entraste y viste a Naomi en plena "Labor de seducción"- decía riendo Ortiz- esa mujer es mas calculadora, seguro te quiso comprar y obsequiar millones de cosas no Emily?-

- si, ¿Cómo sabes

- típico este shopping es de su padre y siempre anda vagando por los locales arrasando con su tarjeta y seguramente te habrá visto entrar en una de ellas ¿por qué piensas que tu noviecita se apuro tanto en venir?- dijo burlona- además la bicha esa, cuando quiere algo hace todo lo posible por conseguirlo.

- Si a mí me quito a mi novio-decía Josefina, alias hueca.

- No tonta, ese tío te dejo por estar embobado por Naomi, pobre- dijo burlona Ortiz.

Estuvimos un largo tiempo hablando con las chicas que al parecer me habían dado tregua.

Cuando Effy me dejo en casa y se despidió de mi, ya que tenia entrenamiento y yo tenía otras actividades con el club de literatura, al entrar a la casa salió disparara una bala de 1,30 m de altura, con un bolso de tenis y la ropa para ello, se veía tan mona Katie.

- Adiós Mamá, adiós Emily- dijo esto subiéndose al auto de Effy.

- Hola Emily- me saludo mi madre desde el marco de la puerta- se ve tan feliz- dijo nombrando a Katie- y tu también pareces feliz.

Si lo era, después de esos días mi relación con Effy se hizo diferente, más fuerte de lo que era, ya no solo nos unía una atracción, ahora nos unía un amor, aprendí a saber de sus gusto, y no solo a leerlos en sus gestos, nuestra relación se hizo más estrecha más fuerte, más profunda más pasional, yo había cambiado, desde que la conocí, había dejado atrás a esa chica tímida a la cual creía asexual, ahora era capaz de todo por ella, y no le temía al mundo, aprendí lo que es vivir junto a ella.


End file.
